


sam II

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Silent Hill References, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter walks in on Sam watching a horror movie.Tony saves the night of nightmares.





	sam II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts), [RikasGrayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikasGrayWolf/gifts).



> Thought about endgame when I drove to work this morning and bawled my eyes out lol.

It had not been entirely Sam’s fault. How should he have known that Peter would come running in on him watching this scary type of movie? 

The 9-year-old was usually one to be really careful about opening doors, but on that particular day, Peter had walked in unannounced right before nightfall in Silent Hill. 

Sam was so absorbed into the movie that he didn’t hear the door click open over the alarms roaring in the movie. 

Peter stood there, watching as Pyramid Head tried to kill that girl’s mother and her cop friend, cutting through the steel doors with his big knife. The cockroaches and scaring lighting and sound effects didn’t exactly lower Peter’s fear of what he was seeing either. 

“That was scary,” Peter said with a shaky voice when the nightmare on the screen was finally over. 

Sam sprung up, yelled pause and turned around. “Peter!” Sam yelled in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I… I wanted to call you down for lunch,” Peter mumbled as Sam walked over and knelt down in front of his nephew, whose cheeks were wet with tears from both getting yelled at and being scared to death. 

“Oh Pete,” Sam said as he opened his arms to let the boy walk into a hug. “I really wish you’d knocked, you shouldn’t have seen that.”

“Me too,” the boy said as he sobbed into his uncle’s shirt. 

“What you just saw was not real though. It’s just a movie, some wild imagination of a Japanese game producer.” Sam really hoped to calm Peter’s nerves with that, thanking god that he hadn’t walked in in the last scene. “Besides that, if it were real, you know your fathers and all of us here would finish that guy off within a matter of seconds, and he could never do any harm to you, at all.”

Peter nodded, but he was still as scared as one would be. It was true that no harm on earth could be done to him, not with his family being the way it was, but the scene he had just seen had been so graphic, so unbelievably scary it made him want to hide away on another planet. 

There was really nothing to do to make this undone, so Sam just held Peter until he wasn’t shaking or crying anymore and then took him down to the dining room to have lunch together. 

 

Sam told Steve what had happened straight after the meal, there was no point in hiding it. Steve thanked him for telling him, and agreed that there was not much left to do than assuring Peter that nothing like this could ever happen in real life. 

The boy spent the day with his dad in his workshop, doing not much in particular but not being bored either. 

After dinner, Steve decided that it would be best for them to watch Winnie the Pooh, something light on the heart, just Peter and his fathers. 

The 9-year-old fell asleep towards the end of the movie, but Steve thought that would be better than trying to get him to sleep on his own. He lay the boy down in his bed towards 10:30 at night and then took Tony to bed with him. 

Tony let Steve sleep while he worked a little on his tablet. Before he knew the time was nearing one in the morning when he wanted to put away the tablet and go to sleep, but Jarvis spoke up before he got a chance to.

 

“Peter appears to be crying, Sir.” Tony’s legs carried him down the hall faster than they ever had. He opened the door to the boy’s room and took in the sight in front of him.

Peter was hidden beneath his blanket, upper body leaning up against the headboard of his blanket and a flashlight shining from beneath it. His body was wrecked with a set of sobs and Tony ran to sit next to him. “Peter? It’s dad.” 

The boy lifted his blanket back over himself and looked at Tony with red eyes and wet cheeks. 

“Hey, hey, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?” Tony used his thumb to wipe away some of Peter’s tears as the boy nodded. “Do you want to tell me about what?” 

Peter nodded again, then began: “Well, this pyramid face man was in here and he tried to attack me and you fought him but when you weren’t there, pops tried. The big knife cut right through pops shield and then he died.” 

“Oh Pete, pops was okay a few seconds ago when I left the room. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?” 

Of course Peter nodded and Tony got up. “Okay, come on,” he said and let Peter climb off his bed and took his hand into his. 

Something about the boy’s body language though told him that they would have to make a stop on the way over to their room. Peter was walking slowly, legs closer together than usual and after a few seconds, his hand was even jammed between his legs. “How about we stop by the bathroom on our way over, huh?” Tony suggested and smiled a little. Peter agreed, and Tony found out what the hell this movie Steve had mentioned was about while Peter peed. 

He picked his son up after he’d washed his hands and carried him to his and Steve’s bedroom. “Bucky bear,” Peter whispered as they entered the room. 

Tony sighed, lifted the blanket off of Steve, who was sleeping soundly on his back and lay Peter on his stomach, face down. Then he covered the two back up and left the room again.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open at the little sniffles coming from the body on his stomach and couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Peter looked, despite his teary face. “Hey kid,” he said and placed his palm in the small of the boy’s back. 

“Hey pops, I love you,” Peter said and lay his head down, facing the door to Steve’s right and his left side.

“Me too Pete, where’s your dad?”

“He went to get Bucky Bear,” Peter informed his pops. 

“Oh, okay. Bad dream?” 

“Mhm,” Peter nodded, tears already threatening to spill over again. “The Pyramid guy cut through your shield,” he said and looked at his pops, cheeks wet with new tears. 

“Oh Peter, nothing can cut through that shield and I promise that we will not get ourselves into situations we might not come back from. I’ll always be there for you, and so will your dad.”

The boy considered his Pops’ words for a second before nodding. “Okay,” he said and wiped the tears off his cheeks. 

Tony walked into the room right then, closing the door behind him and lying down next to his husband, leaving just enough space for Peter to lie down between them, nestled into the protection of his fathers and cuddled by Bucky Bear. 

“I love you,” Tony and Steve said in unison, each pressing a kiss to either of Peter’s cheeks. 

“I love you 3000,” Peter said when Tony had turned off the light and he fell into a restful sleep, knowing he was the safest kid on the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> so idk who rly cares but my boss practically invited me to go on his yacht in ibiza during summer break and I feel like humble Peter being introduced into the rich lifestyle by Tony because my boss is literally almost a billionaire bye.


End file.
